


Day 9: Skimmed Stones & Heartbeats

by LtLime23



Series: August MEFFW Challenge [9]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLime23/pseuds/LtLime23
Summary: Day 9 of the Month of Fanfiction challengePrompt: An AUThis prompt has triggered an idea for my next longfic, so Day 9 gives you a teaser which takes place maybe 1/3rd of the way in.  I'll link to the longfic once the first chapter is up.





	Day 9: Skimmed Stones & Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of the Month of Fanfiction challenge
> 
> Prompt: An AU
> 
> This prompt has triggered an idea for my next longfic, so Day 9 gives you a teaser which takes place maybe 1/3rd of the way in. I'll link to the longfic once the first chapter is up.

Jayne dug her hands deep into her coat pockets, the January air was bitterly cold but still, Liara’s bootsteps next to her own causing the frosted grass to crunch under their soles as they walked down the meadow bank to the millpond. 

“Thanks for letting me hang out with you and your family” Shepard spoke, warm words drifting in white whispers against the cold. 

“It’s been fun” Liara smiled, “Mum and Dad both like you and the Alliance has made you an easy house guest.” 

The pair sat on the fallen body of a tree, looking out over the frozen lake, the jagged flare of winter sun dancing off the crystal surface, shadows of fish darting underneath. Jayne picked up a thin flat pebble from between her feet, running her fingers over the worn curves, her forearm twitching as she imagined the flick through of her arm to skim the stone across the water. 

“Jayne” Liara tentatively broke the silence between them, “I never apologised to you, for not stepping in when Aria would tease you, and for assuming things about you because you’re from the camp.” She hesitated, “I’m sorry.” 

Shepard, buried her chin into the collar of her coat, hiding her smile, not wanting Liara to see how her words skimmed her like the pebble between her fingers, echoes rippling her surface. 

“You don’t need to apologise Liara, Aria isn’t worth the effort and you soon realised your assumptions were misplaced” Jayne shrugged, “but thank you.” 

Liara studied Jayne’s profile, cheeks flushed pink in the cold, dark hair tussled, eyes which held so much soul bright in the winter light. She felt her mouth dry, Shepard turned, caught her eye, caught her looking. Liara felt the blush rise in her cheeks, how many times had she caught her gaze lingering on Jayne’s features? 

“We should get back” Shepard stated, although her voice betrayed her with its timbre of disappointment, “I'm expected back on camp.” 

Liara nodded, standing up, though her legs were reluctant to take her forward, she stepped away from Shepard, cheeks still warm, heart still racing. She saw Jayne send the stone skittering across the frozen surface, they both watched as it slithered and twisted, eventually coming to rest. 

“Liara?” The Asari turned, Shepard closed the space between them and took delicate blue fingers in her own, “I meant it when I said, ‘thank you’, these few days have been the most normal of my existence for a very long time, they’ve meant the world to me.” Jayne watched as her sincerity caused Liara’s embarrassment to deepen, the maiden squeezing her hands but looking down at the space between then. Jayne held her breath as she carefully placed a kiss on Liara’s cheek, warm lips marking the Asari’s skin, and her mind. 

Jayne bit her lip, carefully meeting Liara’s eye, crooked smile matching crooked smile. Shepard pointedly kept hold of Liara’s left hand, both uncaring as their entwined digits began to tingle with numbness as they retraced their steps back to the house.


End file.
